<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep it On by LibertinaGrimm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182021">Keep it On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinaGrimm/pseuds/LibertinaGrimm'>LibertinaGrimm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i just needed an excuse to write about Copia eating pussy tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertinaGrimm/pseuds/LibertinaGrimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been his idea for you to wear his cape to bed with nothing else and by the Morning Star were you glad you went along with the request. The way he was eyeing you was undeniably worth it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You and Copia get nasty while you wear his vampire cloak 😏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Reader, Cardinal Copia/Sister(s) of Sin, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep it On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry in advance for any botched Italian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come closer.”</p><p>The room was silent save for the Cardinal’s deep breaths and gravelly voice, eyes filled with lust as he watched you walk towards the end of the large four poster bed.</p><p>You smiled softly, biting your lip as you felt the fabric of your lover’s cape swish against your heated skin. The cool silk did little to satiate your all over flush; mixed with the way Copia was looking at you your body was nearly on fire. The throb between your bare legs made itself known, the coil in your gut tightening deliciously when your eyes met his. In the dim light of the room he was nearly glowing, laying back against the plush pillows at the head of his bed, palm trailing lazily down his chest to his cock. He moaned lowly when he gripped himself and your wetness threatened to trail down your thighs at the sight. </p><p>It had been his idea for you to wear his cape to bed with nothing else and by the Morning Star were you glad you went along with the request. The way he was eyeing you was undeniably worth it. </p><p>You ran a hand through your hair, fingers shaking out the long tresses while your eyes roamed over his exposed chest. He was halfway under the covers, completely nude and waiting for you to join him, waiting patiently to ravage you. His legs spread apart to give himself some room.<br/>
With a hand on your hip you smiled, the other coming up to playfully bite your thumb. Copia once again asked you to come closer.<br/>
“Hmm I’m tempted to stay right here. Maybe watch you jerk yourself off to me in this cape of yours,” you walked to his side of the bed, swaying your hips as you went. You rested a knee on the mattress to expose your soaked folds to your superior who only groaned and gripped himself tighter.<br/>
Copia panted softly, eyes shifting from your face to your pussy and back again. “Baby, please come here.” He began stroking himself, eyes heavy lidded as he watched you bite your lip and stretch. Your breasts rose and fell, peaked nipples brushing against the smooth fabric of the cape making you sigh in pleasure. Copia breathed out a curse but made no move to pull you to him. </p><p>Climbing atop the bed fully you crawled forward, stopping halfway so you were posed over his groin, luxe cape cascading over your form. Copia looked about ready to combust when you trailed a finger along his length. He inhaled a shuddering breath, mismatched eyes never leaving your face.<br/>
“Is this for me?” You asked innocently, finger swiping over the bead of precum that had collected at the head.<br/>
He swallowed and tipped his head back, “yes yes, all for you, mia cara.”<br/>
You smiled up at him, pleased by the flush that covered his cheeks and ears and was slowly making its way down to his chest. When you took him fully in hand the Cardinal bucked his hips with a curse.<br/>
“I want you,” he breathed and you tilted your head to the side for him to continue. “I <i>need</i> you, <i>please</i>.”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
He nodded his head fervently, one hand gripping the sheets as the other ran over his mouth. He watched you jack him off slowly, suddenly self-conscious at the way your gaze never left his blushing face. </p><p>Your chest swelled with pride at how worked up you’d gotten him, forever pleased at how much he longed for your touch, intimate or otherwise. You sighed contentedly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear, continuing to work him over.<br/>
“What do you need, your dark excellency?”<br/>
There was a glint in his eye when he answered, confidence returning when he saw the way your face had flushed and breath came out shaky.<br/>
”For you to come sit on my face.”</p><p>A quiet whimper escaped you, strokes faltering when Copia moved to gather you in his arms. He pulled you into a searing kiss, hands cradling your face as he devoured your mouth. When his tongue swept over your bottom lip he hummed, one of his hands leaving your face in order to give your ass a playful swat. You moaned, wetness coating the inside of your thighs with no sign of stopping. The Cardinal smirked and began to lay back, pulling you by the hips when he was once again comfortable against the pillows. When his warm palms roughly squeezed your ass you cried out, letting him drag you till you were kneeling over his face. Your hands gripped the headboard for purchase.<br/>
Without warning he pulled you down to his lips, tongue licking a long stripe over your dripping folds, large hands moving to grip your thighs on either side of his head. </p><p>You cursed loudly, sucking in a breath as you watched his eyes close in bliss. It only made you wetter, the heat in your gut turning into an inferno at the noises you lover was making.<br/>
Copia circled your clit with his tongue, the sensitive bundle of nerves a live wire when he sucked on it gently.<br/>
“<i>Oh fuck</i>,” you breathed, shaky palm covering your mouth.<br/>
Half lidded eyes peered up at you, hands coaxing you to ride his face, guiding you to chase your pleasure in earnest. He groaned beneath you, eyes crinkling at the edges in what could only be a smile and you nearly doubled over when he focused on your clit again. Your end was near and he knew, feeling the way your pace had sped up, how your thighs began to tense around him. </p><p>When your orgasm hit it was like a freight train, Copia’s name tumbling from your lips on repeat as you rode it out against his face. You clung to the headboard with your mouth open, breathing deeply before lifting yourself off of him to fall back against the sheets with shaking legs. The Cardinal moved to hover over you, lips and chin coated in your release. He licked his lips and you groaned at the sight, pulling him in for a deep kiss.<br/>
“You’re so hot, so so hot, Copia.” You mumbled against his lips, kisses peppering his smiling lips.<br/>
He chuckled, a low rumble within his chest accompanied by a blush that reached the tips of his ears. “Likewise, my dear.” </p><p>He hovered over you, eyes burning bright with lust as his warm hands ran down your flesh. “I will never stop wanting you, by Lucifer I think you’ve ruined me. Especially in this damn cape...”<br/>
All you could do was smile and laugh, moaning softly as a finger probed your sensitive entrance.<br/>
“You’ll forever have me.”<br/>
“Prometti, amore mio?”<br/>
“Forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why this turned so soft at the end?? I blame my hormones 🤷🏻♀️</p><p>ANYWAY<br/>Hey there everyone, long time no post. A lot of shit has happened since October when I last posted including a massive case of writers block which was just the cherry on top but I’m working through it, hence this lil drabble that I pumped out when Papa IV was revealed 👀 his paint gets better the more I look at it.<br/>This didn’t end up pertaining to his actual ascension but future fics will. This was just an excuse for me to being self indulgent lol </p><p>IF YOU’RE HERE FOR “YOU COULD BE WHAT I NEED”:<br/>More chapters are coming; I’ve been figuring out where I want the story to go so hopefully I’ll have a nice lil update for you all very soon!! Thank you for the very nice messages and your patience, I appreciate it🖤 I’m also planning on finishing the Halloween one-shot I started in case anyone wants some super late Halloween smut in March LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>